


Home Sick

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is feeling homesick and his anxiety is worse but Luke is there to make him feel better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

Michael leaned his head against the backseat window of their tour bus and frowned. It was great traveling with the band but he really just missed the familiarity of home. Out here in all these new places and all these new people, his anxiety was the worst it’s ever been which has lead to him secluding himself, losing sleep, and not eating too much of anything at all. It hurt that the other boys didn’t seem to notice but he didn’t blame them. It wasn’t their fault he was a needy, anxiety-ridden, talentless killjoy. 

He turned his attention to his phone which had no notifications. It was if his parents didn’t care about him. Why else wouldn’t they not even bother to check in with him while he is in a completely different country? 

“Michael? Hellooooooo! Michael!” Ashton said to him while he was in his daze.

“What?” Michael said.

“I was just telling Luke,” He said. “We should go to mcdonalds,”

“Ash, it’s ten at night,” Michael sighed.

“Mcdonalds is open twenty-four hours and also, we’re sleeping on on the bus tonight so we have nowhere better to be,” Ashton replied.

“Whatever,” Michael said as he got up from his seat. “I’ll be in my bunk,”

He walked past the other boys, ignoring the concerned gaze from Luke, and flopped into his bed. He felt like an asshole. He shouldn’t have been such a dick to ashton right then. He bit down on his lip and pulled his Pokemon blanket over his head but poked his head back out when he heard the curtain separating his bunk from the others being opened.

“Are you ok?” Luke said. He still had the concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Michael said.

“No you’re not,” Luke sighed. He motioned for Michael to move over and crawled under the blankets next to him. “Tell me what’s wrong, please,” 

“I just- It sounds stupid but I just really miss home,” Michael said. “My anxiety feels so much worse out here,”

“I’m sorry,” Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s thin waist and nuzzled his head into his back. “Whenever you feel like crap, just come to me okay?”

Michael turned around on his side so that he was facing Luke and stared into his blue eyes that sparkled even in the dim light. “I always feel like shit,” He mumbled.

Luke gently placed his hand on the side of Michael’s face and twirled the ends of his hair. “Looks like we’ll be seeing even more of each other,”


End file.
